Teardrops on my Guitar
by RhiniHeartBreaker
Summary: He's all that I want and am needing. Too bad I have absolutely no chance with him. Layne/Dempsey. Onesided. One-shot. Songfic to Teardrops on my Guitar. Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teardrops on my Guitar (By Taylor Swift) or any of the Clique characters (made by Lisi Harrison), but I do own the plot. **

**Beta'ed by: Ms Lovable, my best buddy. **

**Props to Ms Lovable for helping me with ideas for this one-shot.**

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be  
_  
Here I am sitting across from him. Mina and Heather are here, too but they aren't as important.

For the first time ever I feel uncomfortable sitting here. And it's because Dempsey is talking about how "awesome" Massie is.

Sure, she's the most popular girl in school, but does she have to get everything? Even the guy I secretly love? He looks at me and I put on an acceptable smile.

He's everything I need in life, and look at him, mooning over Massie Block.

Dempsey's talking about her like she's an angel, but all he sees is her act.

I wish I could call him something more than my best friend. We aren't everything we should be, but I wish we were.

___I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_

I am the Anti-Massie.

Massie is elegant, I'm casual. Massie is graceful, I am clumsy. Massie dresses in designer clothes, I dress in things from Goodwill.

If Dempsey likes girls like Massie, he won't even look my way.

Massie is super lucky and she doesn't even realize it. She has everything I've ever wanted and asked for.

And everything I have to live without.

_Drew talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

_  
_Dempsey has just finished saying one of his retarded but funny jokes.

I start laughing uncontrollably.

I always laugh, even if the joke is corny. I just love to see the twinkle he gets in his eyes when he sees that I like his joke.

I hear very faint voices calling my name.

Whatever. Probably no one important.

Then I feel somebody shaking me.

Oh, Mina and Heather were trying to make me snap out of my trance.

I can never see anybody else when he is around.

_He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Once again, we're on my most undesired subject. Yes, you guessed it.

Massie Block.

He says she's the one, and that he thinks he may be in love. For the first time, someone doesn't love his brother more.

Wow, how oblivious can he get?

I can name somebody, and she is sitting right in front of him!

If I didn't love him, I wouldn't think about him at night.

Does Massie do that?

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_  
_Dempsey is the only one that knows that I play the guitar.

I have actually written a few songs. Some are even love songs.

There's this one song that is based on him.

Every time I play it, the tears come flowing down. That's why whenever I pick up my guitar, it is tear-stained.

I've become so clichéd that I even wish on stars.

I know, desperate.

That's something along the lines of what Claire would do. Well, at least she's had a chance with Cam.

With Massie around, I'm nothing more than a friend to him.

Besides, who can compete with Massie Block?

_Drew walks by me,  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes,__So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Here I am in the hallway, trying to unsuccessfully open my locker when who else, but Dempsey walks by?

He waves at me and I wave back, unconsciously holding my breath.

After he passes, I resume my normal breathing rate.

He always has this effect on me. He's so unique, so different.

I wish I could be just like him. And maybe I can stand next to him and feel like that's where I belong.

_She'd better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause  
__  
_I hope she realizes what a great catch he is.

I've loved him since we met and I've always been the best friend. Though, i've never had a chance with him.

She better look into his perfect army green eyes and knows that she is the luckiest girl in the world.

I'd give anything to be in her spot. Anything.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_  
Dempsey's the one I've always wanted. And now that Massie has him, the tears on my guitar keep flowing.

I'd do anything to be with him.

Wishing on a star has almost become a ritual. Everyday, before I go to sleep, I wish he would be mine. The stars still haven't granted me that wish.

That song is still stuck in my head, just like he is.

_So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

I never see him anymore. He quit the Actor's Playhouse and we barely talk.

Apparently, he only cares about Massie.

I wish I knew a way to tell him that every day that passes without seeing him, is torture. And I keep dying slowly and painfully inside.

He's the only one who can break my heart this badly.  
_  
__'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

_He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

I just came home from a protest about animal rights. I storm upstairs to my room, grumbling to myself.

He makes me so mad!

He promised he'd be there to help me, and 5 minutes before I go pick him up, he calls and cancels because Massie wants him to go shopping with her.

I pick up our picture from the Actor's Playhouse.

A tear involuntarily slips out.

I sigh and wipe it away. I only wish he wasn't just my best friend.

I put down his picture; maybe I'll get some sleep tonight.

Who am I kidding?

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
_  
He is the guy I trust, the coolest guy ever, and most importantly, the guy I love.

And as he talks about the girl he's in love with, my heart just breaks.

But i put on a smile, no matter how many pieces my heart is in.

**A/N: Did u like it? I couldn't ignore this idea that popped into my head. Please review. Constructive criticism encouraged.**


End file.
